Mister
was one of the escapees from the Glory Bell orphanage which he escaped 13 years ago. He lived in an isolated shelter that was formerly owned by William Minerva after his escape for over 13 years. He did not want to tell the children his name.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 57, page 4 So, Emma called him "Mister" until he revealed his name to be Yugo after a while. History Yugo was born in 2017, and he was sent to the Glory Bell orphanage a year later, growing up alongside Lucas, Dina, and several other children. Around thirteen years ago, Yugo escaped from Glory Bell together with several other orphans. They then took shelter in an underground Shelter where they started a new life. He then found a letter in the shelter, that stated that Yugo and the other children need to go to Goldy Pond where the writer of the letter, William Minerva, left something more than just living in the shelter behind for them.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 56, page 13 The children went on multiple long journeys going through big forests were they encountered Wild Demons and other dangerous threats which meant the end for several of his friends but the man and some others still managed to get to Goldy Pond were they encountered poachers who hunt children for fun in Goldy Pond. There, the demons seemingly murdered all his friends and Yugo just managed to escape, after which he returned to the shelter where he began to live as a hermit, all alone, for the next thirteen years. Appearance Yugo appeared to have full black hair when he was young. He also was seen with no facial hair at the time and he had an enthusiastic, friendly look on his face most of the time. This became different in the present, where he became a tall and lean young man. He has black hair and white streaks (which he got because of the trauma he once went through when losing his friends during their fight with Leuvis) that are slicked to the right side of his face and slight facial hair. His attire consists of black trousers long sleeve collar shirt partially covered with a dark color waistcoat that is left open. He also wears a black glove on his right hand. He has brown shoes which are worn out from all the running. Most of his clothes are wrinkled and the buttons of his white colored blouse are not properly fastened. This changed after the destruction of Goldy Pond and the following time skip of almost 2 years. He appeared to have more white hair and slightly more facial hair. He also appears to dress more neatly, possibly because of the other people living beside him, teaching him how to dress properly. Personality Yugo comes over as a person with a lot of personal problems to the children, he seems to be a rather simple person who doesn't value having comrades around him as he thinks of them all to be dead weight to him. It is later revealed that in the past that Yugo was much more cheerful and valued his family who had escaped along with him above else. However, after losing them during their battle against the poachers, left all alone and unable to cope with the grief his personality changed drastically. However, it is subtly shown that Yugo is slowly opening up towards the children, especially after finding his old friend, by growing friendly and caring for them, as shown when he risked his life to get Emma safely back to B06-32. Plot Promised Forest Arc Yugo was first seen greeting the Grace Field escapees when they arrived at the shelter.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 52, pages 17-18 Search For Minerva Arc He began to explain to kids what the house has to offer and where he came from, telling them he escaped from another orphanage called Glory Bell thirteen years ago with his comrades, who all died because they were weak-minded and believed in friendship, which disgusts him. He then proceeded to tell the kids that they can't stay at the Shelter because he won't be sharing his home with them, this resulted in a heavy protest by the children, angering the man even more. He then threatens to kill Emma with his gun if the children don't give him the Promised Pen and leave the shelter. Emma then slammed the man into his cross, giving her a chance to escape. The man then tried to shoot Emma but missed on purpose because in fact he has never killed anybody before and doesn't want to do so. He then experiences a mental breakdown, calling random names, before collapsing on the table. He was soon after tied up by the Children but managed to escape by cutting the rope with a hidden knife.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 55, page 18 He then proceeded to pursue the children, only to be greeted by Emma who wants to involve him in her plan to search for point A08-63.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 56, page 18-20 Emma approaches the man in a friendly matter, asking him for his name which he refuses to tell themThe Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 57, page 4 while handing him over a bowl of soup. Emma then takes a more serious note and begins the negotiations, asking him to be their guide and bodyguard in their search for William Minerva.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 57, page 9 The man feels nothing for the offer and laughs it off, calling Emma and the other children a bunch of suckers. He tells them to leave the shelter, Emma proceeds to say that all of the children will leave the shelter once they found William Minerva. The man, getting pissed off points his knife at Emma, threatening to kill her if she and her friends do not leave.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 57, page 12-14 Ray then points the man's gun at him, not to kill but to return the weapon to its rightful owner, surprising him.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 57, page 15 Ray then shows an igniter to the man, startling him. He then tells him that it took some while to fix it but that the self-destruct system of the shelter is online once again. Emma then gives the man two options: Making a deal with the children or to ignore the offer, resulting in the self-destruction of the shelter, giving him no other option than to agree with the children's offer.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 57, page 17-19 In the following days, the man tried to learn the children some rules while threatening them to kill them if they were to break any of the rules. This resulted in Alicia threatening to break his precious teacup, leaving him in shock.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 58, page 6-7 He tried to avoid the children by staying in his room, but this did not work out when Emma came in who came to ask him some question such as: 'What is a poacher?' but the man once again refused to give her any answers.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 58, page 14-16 After the questions he walked into the living room, asking Emma to follow him and bring Ray. In the living room, he opened a secret door behind the piano, shocking Emma, Ray, and Nat. The secret room behind the piano turned out to be a large armory.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 58, page 19-20 After giving the children the change to grab some guns, Emma, Ray, and the man began their journey the next day in search for William Minerva, but before they could departure, the man was told by Gilda to bring both of the children back home alive, threatening him to blow up the entire shelter if even one of them ended up death. With that in mind, the trio began their search for William Minerva.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 59, page 21 The trio began their journey heading to Goldy Pond. The man explained that there are multiple possible ways to get to Goldy Pond, but that they first needed to go to a big forest. After a day the trio arrived at the forest, just as the man planned when he thought of a way to kill either Emma or Ray so he led them to a forest filled with Wild Demons who live in groups and eat all kind of animals and humans without holding back. Everything was going as planned as the man led Emma and Ray deeper the forest in. They soon saw the first Man-Eater, as the man calls them. When the demon appeared the man left the scene, leaving Emma and Ray to fend for them self. But he did not expect to see the children survive or kill the demon, which they managed to do by shooting it in the eye, killing the demon instantly but not before he could call for help. So, after a while, more demons appeared and Ray and Emma began to fight for their life until they managed to escape together with the man. Seemingly irritated, the man thought of a new way to kill one of the children of, leading them straight to the poachers who hunt children in Goldy Pond. Ray soon discovered Yugo's plan and told Emma about it. Ray began thinking of a way to dispose of the man, seemingly angering Emma who suggested to help the man which she did soon after. Yugo became furious at Emma, screaming and yelling at her. Emma didn't stop talking to him and gave him a helping hand, promising to help him. This seemed to help and made Yugo decide to head back to the shelter because of the known danger that lurks inside Goldy Pond, he even told Emma and Ray that he planned to lure them into the trap by shooting too much at the demons, which would attract the Poachers but before he could end his sentence Emma was snatched away by the Poachers, shocking Ray and him. This made him decide to go save her. Ray and Yugo were later seen deeper in the forest, a day later having fleed from the poachers who tried to catch them as well. Having finally safely fled, Ray asked Yugo how long they'd have to go until they would reach Goldy Pond to which the latter answered by showing Ray the map that they are already at Goldy Pond. Yugo explained that there are multiple ways to get inside Goldy Pond and that it is underground. He explained that the two of them are above ground and that he plans on saving Emma by breaking into Goldy Pond.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 70, page 20 After a long duration of searching for Emma, Yugo and Ray stumbled upon Violet and assist her in fighting Nous, who was crushing Sandy's face. After acknowledging the intentions Violet and the team had on taking down the poachers, and learning how his long-lost Lucas is still alive, Yugo proceeded to shoot Nous and succeeded in doing so as the demon fell onto the ground dead. Yugo asked Violet Emma's whereabouts, Violet replied how Emma was with Leuvis, as Yugo was reminded of the time when that same demon who killed his friends. The three then proceeded to rescue Emma. Before Leuvis could grab his claws on Emma, Yugo shot him in the face in a nick of time. He later saved Emma from Leuvis as they start to fight Leuvis. Leuvis being too strong to defeat, Yugo, Ray, Emma, and Nigel retreated from the fight as they hid in a building to aid Pepe's injuries. Yugo later promises Emma to reveal his name to him if they managed to beat Leuvis and escape from Goldy Pond. Leuvis budged into the building soon after, as he had his minds fixated on killing Emma. Yugo and the team fought with him, as they aim to shoot him in his eye. When the fight was brought outside of the building, Adam and Violet joined the fight as Yugo saw Leuvis being distracted by the two's presence as an advantage, as he ordered the team to take the opportunity to shoot Leuvis. As Adam consistently dismantled nearby structures to attack Leuvis, Leuvis managed to dodge his attacks and even redirected them to Yugo, in the end, Leuvis stabbed Emma in her abdomen, leaving Yugo and the rest of the team in pure horror.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 92 Cuvitidala Arc Months after the departure of Emma, Ray, Gilda, Don, Zack and Violet, the team finally returned to the shelter unharmed. Yugo and the other inhabitants of the shelter happily welcome the team's return. About 1,5 years pass by where Yugo quietly lived together with everyone in the shelter, he, Lucas and Oliver were often seen waiting for a phone call from William Minerva, but after the first call, they were never contacted again. Yugo - now 31 years old - became a father figure for the children together with Lucas, learning them survival skills and life lessons. 's bullet.]] When Andrew and his team attacked the shelter Lucas and Yugo put the children in safety, after which they started fighting back against Andrew and his team. After a long firefight, ending in Lucas getting shot in the back and left leg, the duo managed to flee to the weapon room, where they were held at gunpoint by Andrew and 2 surviving members of his team. When Andrew was about to shoot Lucas, Yugo gave a sign to Lucas after which the latter shot a gas cylinder, resulting in the destruction of the shelter, and seemingly killing Andrew, Lucas and himself in the process. Yugo was shown reuniting with Emma who at that time was doubting her decision to leave Yugo and Lucas behind. He comforts, telling her that what he had said before regarding "making the right decision" was wrong and that the most important thing is what comes after a tough decision. As Yugo speaks, Emma realizes that she is dreaming and wakes up just in time to see the shelter explode from their new hideout. Yugo recalled how after his friends were murdered at Goldy Pond but before he met Emma and her friends, showing that he had contemplated and attempted suicide before the Grace Field children arrived. It then cuts to the moment with Lucas, Andrew and Yugo and while he thinks to himself that he has a lot of regrets and he actually wants to live, he doesn't mind dying to protect everyone else. Afterward, Yugo and Lucas (with both of his arms and without the scar on his face) reunited with his escapee friends from before in what is presumably the afterlife, confirming that both Lucas and Yugo died.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 109 Skills and Abilities Marksmanship Yugo was quite good with a pistol, shooting a bullet into the wall right next to Emma on purpose, only missing her by a few inches. He was also capable of killing Wild Demons with ease just by shooting them in the middle eye. Survival Skills He managed to survive for thirteen years on his own inside the shelter, growing his own vegetables for example. But he is also capable of survival outside the shelter while hunting for animals, looking for fruit and in fights against any threats. Enhanced Speed Yugo had proven himself to possess incredible speed and agility during his trip to Goldy Pond when he was able to outrun Emma and Ray, as the two struggled to catch up with him and were soon out of air and panting after they did.Citation needed Enhanced Stamina While running towards Goldy Pond he proved to Emma and Ray that he could run for hours without slowing down for even a second, this could be the effect of years experience living alone when he needed to run to catch his food or run away for threats all the time. Immense Reflexes 's attack.]] While fulfilling a role pivoted on accurate and careful aiming, Yugo possesses extremely sharp reflexes and can rapidly react to danger, this was shown when Andrew tried to shoot Yugo from the back, Yugo managed to dodge his attack, thus preventing himself from getting shot.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 106, page 14 Relationships William Minerva When Yugo and his friends initially escaped from Glory Bell, they sought protection in Shelter B06-32, a shelter they believe will be their aid because of how it belonged to Minerva. After he lost his friends in a fight with Leuvis, Yugo returned to the shelter again in hopes of seeing the return of Minerva. Years passed and Minerva never returned, Yugo hence developed hatred against him and calls him a "big liar". Emma Yugo initially showed a great amount of distrust and loathe towards Emma and her friends, which was manifested from the fact of how they reminded him of his deceased friends from Glory Bell. Yugo's hatred towards Emma was so strong to the point of threatening her with a gun. Therefore, Yugo sees Emma as a nuisance and often developed great pain mentally whenever he looked at her as she served as a reflection of his old self and his shattered past. When Yugo was forced to cooperate with Emma and had to guide her and Ray to find Minerva, Yugo did not hesitate to ditch the two and even placed their lives on the line when he used the two as bait for the wild demons, refusing to save them even. Moreover, Yugo refused to tell Emma his name due to his lack of trust for her and preferred to call Emma "Antenna" instead of her actual name.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 58, page 1-5 During their journey to Goldy Pond (where he attempted to lure them to the demons in order to kill Emma), Yugo brashly shouted on how he wanted Emma to disappear, Emma exclaimed how she wished Yugo to cooperate with her in order to achieve her goal in saving her siblings back at Grace Field, which soon changed Yugo's perception of life, and she was the first person out of the orphans whom he acknowledged by name. This caused Yugo to regret his decision of bringing her and Ray to Goldy Pond in the first place, as he soon cleared up his intentions of killing them and wanted to save them afterward. Nevertheless, Emma was unfortunately caught by a trap set by the demons as she was dragged away and separated from Yugo and Ray. With a change of heart, Yugo worked together with Ray to rescue Emma. After they found Emma in Goldy Pond, Yugo insisted on telling Emma his real name if they managed to escape, implying how he now has a change of perception towards Emma as he started to be more trustworthy of her. When Emma was stabbed through her abdomen by Leuvis' claws, Yugo was one of the few who was deeply shocked by her unfortunate outcomeThe Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 92, and hence continued to fight Leuvis for what he had done to Emma. After they won the fight, Yugo carried Emma to get medical help. Back at the shelter, Yugo finally reveals his name to Emma, as Emma smiled and thanked him. Hence showing that he has grown fond of her, and is willing to aid her in her final plans. As time passed, Yugo started to act as a fatherly figure to Emma and Ray. When Emma and Ray were preparing to search for Culvitidala, Yugo recommended the two to have Violet and Zack to accompany them. Gillian then figured out how Yugo had become increasingly caring towards Emma and Ray as it showed how much he is concerned of the two's safety. Ray Yugo also sees Ray as nuisance whom he wants to get rid of, to the point of threatening him and his siblings. His anger toward Ray and Emma led him to endanger their lives by using them as baits for the man-eaters. Yugo also refuses to learn Ray's name, and calls him "Sleepyhead". Their relationships were limited to them being enemies and interactions limited to violent arguments. Their animosity lasted a long time throughout despite Emma who took her (and Ray's) rivalry with the man more lightly. After the events of Goldy Pond Arc, he accepted Ray and the other orphans. Grace Field Escapees The relationship between Yugo and the children was from the start hostile and unfriendly. Yugo even threatened to kill Emma if the kids didn't hand over the Pen and leave. After being forced to work together with the children, he began to call them by several nicknames''The Promised Neverland Manga:'' Chapter 58, page 1-5 such as Ray: Sleepy Cyclops, Emma: Antenna, Don: Bean Head, Gilda: Prissy Four-Eyes, Nat: Nose, Thoma: Curry Chow, Lani: Pizza Topping, Anna: Babysitter, Alicia: Hair Ball, Mark: Cookie, and Ivet: Shaggy. After the events of Goldy Pond Arc, he accepted the Grace Field Escapees. Dina and other Glory Bell Escapees Out of all of the orphans in Glory Bell, Yugo seemed to be exceptionally close to Dina and Lucas. During the time Yugo spent in Glory Bell, he was known to often fight with Lucas over trivial matters, and Dina was often the peacemaker, as she was the one who would put an end to the two's bickering. Being close, Yugo thus developed a crush on Dina, as he was seen blushing when he sees her. Nonetheless, Yugo would not admit that he likes her, as shown when Lucas jokingly wanted him to do so.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 107, page 16 After Yugo escaped Glory Bell with Dina and his other friends, they lived a happy life in Shelter B06-32 away from the demons for a period of time. Nonetheless, tragedy struck as Yugo's friends were killed one by one by Leuvis when they stumbled into Goldy Pond. When Yugo and Lucas survived the Archduke's attacks, Yugo hugged Dina's corpse as he was greatly devastated and traumatized by her death. 13 years passed after the massacre of Yugo's friends, Yugo still has the painful memories of his dead friends and Dina, and his great hatred and grudge towards Leuvis. The massacre even traumatized Yugo to the degree of him growing white hair; he became emotionally unstable when he saw the Grace Field escapees as they served as a painful reminder of his dead friends. Therefore, showing how much Dina and his other friends' death have impacted him. When Yugo blew up the shelter's armament room to defeat Andrew, sacrificing his life (and Lucas') for the sake of Emma and the other orphans' safety. As Yugo meets his death, his Glory Bell friends surrounded and consoled him, with Dina greeting him with a warm hug. Finally at peace, finally reunited with his friends, Yugo broke down in tears of joy as he joined them in the afterlife. Lucas Yugo and Lucas are close friends who grew up together in the same orphanage, Glory Bell. They escaped together with several other Glory Bell orphans and began living in a shelter underground. They seemed happy and everything was in its place until all the children with the exception of Yugo lost their lives in the battles with the wild demons and the Poachers including Lucas who gave his life to give Yugo an opportunity to escape, showing how much he cared for Yugo. This left Yugo heart-broken for over thirteen years. Leuvis Being enemies at the very start, Yugo sees Leuvis as a threat and his hatred towards him grew after Leuvis killed most of his friends from Glory Bell during their fight in Goldy Pond. After 13 years passed, while on a mission to rescue Emma, Yugo finally ran into Leuvis again in Goldy Pond. Whilst trying to kill Leuvis alongside Emma, Ray, Nigel, Violet, and Adam, Yugo was greatly shocked when Leuvis impaled Emma, as he strived to kill the demon for what he had done to her. Trivia *The following are some of Yugo's rankings in The Promised Neverland's official popularity polls **Announced in Chapter 75, Yugo achieved the 5th position in the Color Illustration Character Poll which was held on The Promised Neverland's official LINE account. **In Shounen Jump's popularity poll results released in May 2018 in Chapter 88, Yugo is in 16th place. **In Shounen Jump's 2nd popularity poll results released in September 2018, Yugo is in 7th place with a total of 1261 votes. *Kaiu Shirai considered Yugo to be the most difficult character to create, and explains how he spent his summer vacation just to create him.The Promised Neverland Questionnaire #1 References Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Anti-heroes Category:Glory Bell Category:Deceased Category:Glory Bell Escapees Category:Glory Bell Orphans